


Astronomy

by ConstantlyUnlightening



Series: Kinktober2020 w/Unlightening [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Kinktober, Window Sex, exhibitionism mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyUnlightening/pseuds/ConstantlyUnlightening
Summary: It's hard to listen when Kuroo jumps on you
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Series: Kinktober2020 w/Unlightening [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946746
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Astronomy

**Author's Note:**

> I've already made terms with the fact my kinktober will go into November because I'm behind but I figured a couple shorter pieces might help me catch up a little. I meant to make shorter ones with a lot of my work for this and I just happen to get way too wordy. Whoops. Anyway, enjoy Kuroo, please!

"I'm not surprised. But it's a shame we can't see the stars with all the light pollution here."

You couldn't see anything other than darkness and stars with the way your eyes were rolling to the back of your head. And even if you managed to straighten your gaze out, how was Tetsuro expecting you to see anything out of the window? Your hot breath was fanning the expanse, fogging up the glass pane as you panted and moaned onto it. The glass had been cold when he had shoved you into it, letting the cold material send shivers down your bare body as he leaned into your back - flattening you against the window like a flower that had been laid to press. Just as pretty as a flower too - tits on fully display as they level against the aperture. A further look down would reveal your stuffed cunt, messy with each plowing blow Tetsuro's hips took inside of you.

At one point, you had been worried someone may see your form fucked up in the window but you had been assured you were far too high up to see. The only concern would be if there happened to be any snoopy people watcher in the buildings surrounding the hotel - and even then, they would need binoculars to get a clear view. You hadn't doubted that people like that would exsist in a city like this - In fact, you were pretty convinced that could be something happening right now. But, oh, this man's cock spearing into you from behind managed to knock out any concerns you may have other than how you were going to get your next fix. 

"What's the date today?" He asked, but you could not care less. You were too enraptured by your walls being trapped and squeezed with the added pressure from the window. He felt even bigger than usual and you weren't sure how he was managing to talk - much less babble on about something that wasn't related to fucking like animals. He didn't miss a beat with his hips, but his low voice continued to rumble along eagerly behind you. "Scorpious is out tonight. If we could see him, he'd probably be right about-" a pause in his words as he thought his next statement through, all while you began drooling, feeling it dribble between the gaps of your cheeks on the glass. "There." No idea where he pointed at, but he accented with an even harder thrust of his hips that caused you to positively squeal. "Are you even listening?" His hand dropped to pinch your chin and you felt a squeeze as he guided your head to the direction he had been pointed. "Hey, come on, look. I haven't fucked you stupid yet, have I? Pay attention." He said that, but you could hear the deep chuckle between his words that made you tremble. Always, always the tease. "We just started and I have plenty to talk about. If you're not listening I may have to slow the pace down on you until you can pay attention."

The whine you let out was pathetic even to your own ears. "Tetsu, don't stop," you breathed, your words coming out weird - distorted from the haziness in your mind in tandem with the way he was squishing your cheeks. "Want more. Ple-ease!" Your voice hiked up into another cry as he found that sweet spot inside of you and pistoned into it. 

"Then, listen when I talk to you. Gonna hurt my feelings tuning me out just because you're on my dick. You must really like it inside you, though. You're drooling." The little blabbering string you made in response had him laughing at you, his hand releasing his grip on your face to find its spot on your hip, while his head dipped down to bury into your neck. "I admit, I do like that face you're making. Makes you look like a slut. Is that it? You a slut for my cock? Can't even use your words when its inside you?" A dark snicker against your flesh before he nipped at it, letting you soak in the pleasure of him repeatedly driving into you, faster, harder, deeper. He was provoking you, sure. But thats just what he did. And the way your body clenched tighter each time the word slut fell off his lips, he couldn't help but hypothesize that you liked it. He could talk you sick with sweet talk, but something about teasing you was so much more fun. Besides, he really did enjoy the dumb look on your face right now. "I wanted to talk more but I seriously don't think you're going to be able to hear a word I'm saying when all you can think about is being such a needy little whore. You're just using me for my body. How shameless."

A sharp smack came down on your ass and you let out a yelp as you felt heat rush the the impact zone that only continued to be knocked into by his hips each time he drove down. You were absolutely ready to snap, your body tensing against the wall as Kuroo adjusted his hands, placing them over yours only so he could push you in further. His hips dragged out of you only halfway now before he target that spongy spot of yours with a fervor. "Youre lucky I like you so much. I'll let you skip the astronomy lesson today. But you're going to make it up to me later." He snaked, giving a hungry few grunts as your walls tightened around him like a constrictor. So, so needy for his cock. "Next time, we're going to have a lesson outside."


End file.
